Oneshot Aoki Yasei wo daite
by tennyoukai
Summary: Que tanto puede sentir el Hanyô con una simple canción? Ok... no me quedo el summary, no soy buena para resumenees cortos...


Desclamier: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos y cada uno son de la maravillosa y fantabulosa Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

En caso de lo contrario, Kikyo jamás, y digo, JAMÁS, hubiera revivido, Kagura no hubiese muerto y tanto el anime como el manga tendría una gran cantidad de escenas hentai.

Era una tarde tranquila en el Sengoku Jidai, los jóvenes recolectores de fragmentos de Shikon descansaban en el bosque tranquilamente, mientras comían algunos pescados asados, y comentaban sobre el paradero de Naraku.

— Hace más de 20 días que no sabemos nada de Naraku ¿Porqué no regresamos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede a descansar un par de días? ¿No cree excelencia? —comento Sango mientras limpiaba el Hiraikotsu con un paño húmedo.

— A mi parece buena idea —respondió el monje.

— No me agrada la idea, Naraku puede aparecer en cualquier momento y no seria bueno que nos encuentre con la guardia baja —dijo Inuyasha mientras se recostaba en l rama de un árbol.

— Tal vez tengas razón Inuyasha, pero también recuerda que nosotros somos humanos, y no soportamos tanto como tu, nosotros nos cansamos más rápido —menciono Miroku mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

— ¿Kagome tu que piensas? —preguntó Sango mirando a la mencionada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué? —respondió rápidamente. Quien últimamente había estado muy distraída, desde la última vez que había ido a su época se le notaba bastante pensativa, como si estuviera en otro lado.

— Sobre ir a descansar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede —respondió Shippo.

— Kagome estas en otro lado. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Inuyasha un poco molesto por esa actitud, temía que estuviera pensando en otro hombre que no fuera el. (¡Kami! ¡Que romántico! ¡Inuyasha ponte celoso para conmigo!)

Había escuchado hablar a Kagome con Sango sobre un tal Hojo, al parecer él era muy atento con ella, y siempre le daba regalos para que cuidara su salud, aunque el solo recordaba haber visto a Kagome enferma una sola vez, desde hacía ya dos años que buscaban a Naraku.

_Flash back._

_El grupo se encontraba acampando en el bosque, hacia aproximadamente una hora que había oscurecido._

— _Oye Sango ¿Qué te parece si vamos a las aguas termales que se ven por allá?— dijo Kagome emocionada señalando el lugar donde se encontraban._

— _Claro. Pero… ¿qué hacemos con el monje? —menciono la castaña. Recordando que la ultima vez que habían encontrado aguas termales él había tratado de seguirlas, hasta que se hartaron de él y terminaron dejándolo inconsciente por un golpe del Hiraikotsu._

—_Mmm… creo que tengo una idea —respondió la azabache sacando una cuerda gruesa de su mochila, sonriendo de forma… ¿macabra? Pocas veces la habían visto sonreír así._

_20 minutos después._

— _Listo, con esto estará tranquilo — dijo la sacerdotisa del futuro, chocando sus palmas como quitándose el polvo de ellas después de arduo y muy cansado trabajo._

— _Pienso que tal vez fue mucho…— dijo Sango con una gotita en la cabeza mientras observaba al monje. El cual estaba atado con una cuerda que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo._

— _Chicas prometo no seguirlas, pero por favor ¡Suéltenme! —rogó el moje, siendo ignorado por ambas muchachas._

— _Tal vez…. Pero lo hecho, hecho está— se levantó y sacó un par de tollas de su mochila – ¿Nos vamos? —._

— _Cl…Claro — y siguió a Kagome rumbo a las aguas termales._

– _Una cosa más —dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando a Inuyasha— como se te ocurra seguirnos juro que cabaré un pozo con tu cuerpo hasta llegar al otro lado del mundo —le recordó con una mirada sombría en su rostro, solo faltaba que soltara una risa maléfica._

— _Ni que me interesara verte —pronunció sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas como solía hacerlo normalmente._

— _¡Estas advertido! Bien, vámonos Sango —y emprendieron el rumbo hacia las aguas termales, las cuales eran fácil de ver desde donde se encontraban acampando._

_Después de unos minutos Miroku se quedo dormido e inuyasha decidió ir a ver que todo se encontrara en orden, caminando hacia donde ellas se encontraban en las aguas termales, después de todo ellas habían dejado sus armas en el campamento, y si un yôkai las atacaba no podrían protegerse._

_Para su suerte, Shippo se había quedado dormido junto con Kirara desde hacia ya un rato y no tendría problemas con ellos._

_Se acercó sigilosamente a donde se encontraban las muchachas hasta llegar lo más cerca posible sin ser notado por ellas quedando detrás de un árbol. Salto sobre este quedando sobre una rama mientras cerraba los ojos para relajarse y se percato que ambas jóvenes platican sobre algo._

— _No sé que hacer Sango… — escucho hablar a Kagome._

— _¿Porque? ¿Hay algún problema con Inuyasha? — cuestiono la castaña._

— _No… Bueno si y no —comenzó la pelinegra— lo que ocurre es ya no sé que hacer…. Ayer, mientras estaba en mi época Hojo me pidió que saliéramos, y no quiero lastimarlo ni nada, es muy atento y todo, siempre trata de cuidar de mi salud, pero es muy insistente, no le he dicho que no por eso. Pero pienso que, al ritmo que van las cosas, terminare aceptando estar con el… — continuo con la mirada gacha._

— _¿Hablas de Inuyasha cierto? —Kagome asintió—tal vez deberías aceptar ir con el. Inténtalo, sal con el, y si no te sientes cómoda puedes dejarlo así, solo como amigos, sin darle esperanzas para que al final el no salga lastimado —_

—_Quizás tengas razón… si, él me dijo que lo pensara, y cuando nos volviéramos a ver le diera mi respuesta —_

_Inuyasha estaba atento a las palabras de las muchachas, y al escuchar que Kagome saldría a quien sabe que lugar con alguien que no fuera él se molesto, y comenzó a gruñir inconscientemente._

_El no permitiría que nadie se le acercara a Kagome, bastante tenía con Koga como para que un patético humano de la otra época también pretendiera a la azabache. _

_No._

_Nadie a excepción de él y tal vez Shippo podía acercarse a ella._

_Bueno… quizás ni siquiera dejaría que Shippo se acercara._

—_Bueno, lo mejor será que regresemos con los muchachos — se escucho a la pelinegra._

_Inuyasha emprendió rápidamente el camino de regreso al campamento, para evitar ser dañado por un mar infinito de oswaris._

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde ese día, Inuyasha no ha dejado de pensar en que en cualquier momento Kagome se iría a su época con ese tal Hojo y lo dejaría solo de nuevo.

— Es que…No olvídalo —se escucho triste.

— No te creo. Pero necesitamos tu respuesta. ¿Quieres o no ir a la aldea? —le cuestiono una vez más.

— Eso me daría tiempo para… —pensó la azabache— si — y dicha esta ultima palabra todos emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la aldea.

Les tomo un par de días llegar, y durante todo el camino de regreso Kagome se mantuvo bastante callada, se le veía muy distante.

Ooo/ooO

Ya estaba oscuro y todos estaban descansando en la cabaña, a excepción de cierto Hanyô quien había decidido quedarse afuera.

— Oye Inuyasha —lo llamo Kagome llegado al Goshimboku. Ella sabía que él se encontraría ahí.

— ¿Que pasa? —contesto desde una rama del imponente árbol de más de quinientos años.

— Pues quería ir a mi época mañana, y regresaría dentro de dos días – pronuncio mientras movía en círculos el pie sobre el suelo revolviendo un poco de tierra.

— ¡¿Estas loca? No. Ya has pasado mucho tiempo allá. —

—Pero Inuyasha… mira no tengo ánimo para pelear. También quería pedirte otra cosa —se sonrojo.

— ¿El que? — al notar su nerviosismo salto del árbol y decidió acercarse a ella.

— B…Bueno… Mis amigas me pidieron que fuéramos en una cita triple… para que Ayumi tuviera su primera cita con un muchacho que acaba de conocer. Y me dijeron que tenía que ir con un muchacho… ella insistieron que fuera Hoyo…— no logro terminar porque el hanyô la interrumpió.

— No —

— Pero Inuyasha yo… —

— Ya dije que no. Y mucho menos si va a ser para ir con algún hombre —

— Pero yo quería ir con…—

— No me interesa con quien quieres ir. Ya te dije que no vas —

— ¡Tan solo escúchame! — le grito molesta.

— Bien. Di lo que quieras. No me harás cambiar de opinión. —giro sus orejas hacia la dirección donde estaba ella en señal de que la estaba escuchando.

— Etto… con la persona…. que…. que quería… ir… era… era con… contigo — el sonrojo aumento al doble.

— ¿De… de verdad? —volteó a verla totalmente sonrojado, no se sabía donde terminaba su ahori y donde comenzaba su cara.

La chica solo asintió.

— Entonces… ¿no iras con ese tal Hojo? —la miro a los ojos.

— No. Bueno…. ¿Quieres ir?—

—Yo… Esta… bien —

—Entonces… creo que deberíamos decirle a los muchachos— menciono Kagome.

— ¿Que te parece si mejor les decimos mañana? Ya es algo noche. Vamos a dormir —

— Bien… salimos mañana temprano… ¿Esta bien? —el muchacho asintió y ambos caminaron de regreso a la cabaña. Aun totalmente sonrojados.

Ooo/ooO

A la mañana siguiente el hanyô y la miko les informaron sobre su ida a la otra época, claro que sin lujo de detalles, nadie se opuso así que decidieron no alargarlo y se fueron hacia el pozo.

— Una pregunta Kagome —hablo el peli plateado antes de entrar al pozo.

— Dime —

— ¿Qué era eso que tanto pensabas mientras regresábamos a la aldea? ¿Era sobre lo de ayer? —vio a lo chica asentir y sonrojarse levemente.

Abrazo a la azabache por la cintura con una mano y con la otra toma su mochila y salto, vieron una luz violeta envolverlos para luego verse enseguida en el fondo del pozo.

Salieron del pozo con un salto del medio demonio y entraron a la casa.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! —anunció la pelinegra, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta— Creo que no hay nadie —.

Inuyasha dejo caer la mochila en el suelo y vio una nota que estaba en la mesa del comedor.

— Oye, mira —señalo la hoja. Inmediatamente la chica tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla.

_Hija:_

_No sabíamos cuando regresarías.  
>El abuelo ganó un concurso de la radio y el premio era un viaje a España por 6 días.<br>Salimos el miércoles y regresaremos el próximo lunes por la noche.  
>Si necesitas comida hay sopas instantáneas en la alacena y en caso de que quieras también carne en el congelador.<br>Cuídate, besos._

_Con cariño, Sonomi._

Kagome volteo a ver el calendario.

Era viernes.

Suspiro.

— Bien, mi familia regresa en tres días. Voy a bañarme. ¿Quieres ver televisión un rato?— el chico asintió y ella prendió el aparato.

Estaba una película, I am legend. Inuyasha miro el aparato y se entretuvo, la azabache subió a su cuarto.

Al llegar a su cuarto tomó una toalla y entro al baño.

Mientras Inuyasha veía como el hombre en la caja que muestra imágenes abrazaba a su perra para ahorcarla y evitar que se transformara en una de las horribles criaturas que invadían el lugar.

No podía creer que en la época de Kagome ese tipo de cosas sucedieran, ahora encontraba más razones para no dejarla viajar a ella, la mantendría alejada de todos esos peligros.

Ooo/ooO

Kagome salió del baño, se seco, se puso un sostén negro y unas bragas rojas.

Tenía que ponerse algo bonito, algo que impresionara, pero tampoco demasiado exagerado.

Que podía decir. ¡Iba a tener una cita con Inuyasha!

¡Con Inuyasha!

Y no era para menos. El mismo había aceptado ir con ella. Él se puso celoso cuando pensó que iría con Hojo.

Abrió su armario y busco entre toda la ropa, después de unos minutos encontró lo que buscaba.

Un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla, algo simple, con tirantes, ligeramente escotado y totalmente liso.

Cepillo su cabello un poco y lo dejo suelto. Se pinto los ojos con un tono lila. Se puso unos aretes con forma de manzana que en el centro tenían un diamante.

Y salió de la habitación.

Ooo/ooO

La película acababa de terminar, el tipo se había suicidado con una granada para salvar al niño y a la joven.

— Inuyasha ya estoy lista —se escucho a Kagome mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El hanyô volteo y todo se detuvo, es como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido para solo centrarse en la chica que se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

— Ka... Kagome — susurro.

— ¿Como me veo? —pregunta inocente.

— Yo… Bi…Bien —sentía que el calor aumentaba.

Nunca la había visto vestida así, el vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo perfectamente, dejando ver sus definidas curvas, y permitiéndole observar el nacimiento de sus pechos, y al mismo tiempo podía ver sus largas y blancas piernas, aunque este kimono era más largo que su falda.

— Bueno, son las 4:30 de la tarde, se supone que nos veríamos en el canta-bar a las 5… ¿Te parece si nos adelantamos? —el chico solo asintió y siguió viéndola fijamente.

Kagome tomó una gorra y se la colocó en la cabeza para cubrir sus orejas mientras le sonreía.

Kagome salió de la casa seguida por Inuyasha, quien no podía dejar de verla.

— Oye Kagome, ¿Qué es un canta-bar? —le cuestionó mientras bajaban las gradas del templo.

—Es un lugar donde vas a divertirte, sirven bebidas, y tienen un gran Karaoke. Puedes ir con amigos o con tu… novio… —

El muchacho se sonrojo… novio…

¿Sería eso lo que la joven le consideraba?

¿O Solo como un amigo?

— ¿Y que es un Karaoke? —trato de distraerse pensando en otra cosa.

— Son canciones, pero no canta nadie para que tú la cantes, junto con un aparato para que se escuche más fuerte tu voz, y la letra de la canción la ponen en una gran pantalla —.

— ¿Cómo la caja que muestra imágenes? —.

— Si —.

El resto del camino estuvo en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Después de un rato caminando se vieron frente a un local con un gran letrero con luces en la parte superior que decía:

**´´Canta-bar el encuentro´´**

— Es aquí — hablo la pelinegra.

— Apesta a alcohol —se quejo Inuyasha.

— Es porque aquí venden muchas bebidas alcohólicas —

— No quiero que bebas nada aquí —su semblante cambio a uno serio.

— Esta bien, yo nunca he bebido, ni planeaba hacerlo ahora ¡Entremos! —lo jalo de la mano para entrar pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando llevo un joven que no esperaban encontrar ahí.

— ¡Higurashi! Hola —saludó (nah, ¿en serio?)— Veo que vienes con alguien, eso quiere decir que ya tienes una respuesta —finalizo con una mirada triste.

— Perdón Hojo, pero al final el acepto venir con migo, no quiero lastimarte, pero… —

— Como escuchaste —la interrumpió Inuyasha— ella viene con migo. Así que lárgate —exclamó, tratando de que ese tal Hojo se alejara de una vez de ella.

— ¡Inuyasha! No seas grosero —lo regaño — Hojo, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. Eres un gran muchacho Hojo, y mereces a alguien que te quiera. Yo no soy esa persona. Cuídate mucho Hojo —se despidió y entró junto al muchacho de vestimentas rojas al canta-bar.

El muchacho simplemente se alejó del lugar, no podía obligarla a algo que ella no quisiera, buscaría la manera de ser feliz, aun si no era a su lado.

Ooo/ooO

Al entrar al lugar o primero que noto Inuyasha fue, no solo la peste a alcohol, si no también que la música estaba demasiado fuerte.

Mientras cruzaban todo el lugar Inuyasha noto las miradas que le lanzaban a Kagome varios sujetos, eran miradas lujuriosas.

No quería que nadie la mirara así.

Ya les permitía demasiado con el solo gusto de dejarlos mirarla como para que abusaran del derecho de tener ojos.

La abrazo por los hombros y siguieron caminado. Varios de los hombres lo miraron con molestia. Algunos otros voltearon hacia otro lado y siguieron en sus asuntos. Otros siguieron viendo a Kagome.

Gruño.

— ¿Inuyasha que pasa? —le dijo una Kagome sonrojada por la acción anterior del medio demonio.

— ¿Qué? No… Nada —.

— Ya llegamos a la mesa, aquí esperaremos a los demás —se sentaron en una mesa con un sillón que abarcaba 3/4 de la mesa en forma circular.

Después de 10 minutos esperando en silencio, se acercó una muchacha de cabello rojizo y corto con una pequeña libreta y un traje un poco atrevido. (No tengo ninguno en mente, póngale el que ustedes quieran XD)

— ¿Que les traigo muchachos? —les dijo en alzando la voz por el alto volumen de la música.

— Yo quiero una limonada por favor —pidió Kagome.

— ¿Y tu cariño? —se le acerco insinuante a Inuyasha.

— Dame lo mismo que a ella —dijo cortante.

— Te invito una copa —.

— Una… ¿Copa? —No tenía ni la menor idea de que era, pero si se le ofrecía de esa manera seguramente no era nada bueno.

Kagome comenzaba a molestarse, no podía creer que esa mujer fuera tan descarada, se le estaba insinuando a Inuyasha…

A SU Inuyasha.

— Es una bebida que contiene bastante alcohol Inuyasha —mencionó Kagome, permitiendo que un deje de molestia se escuchara en su voz, aunque no permitiría que ni Inuyasha ni esa piruja se enteraran.

— Anímate amor — agrego la muchacha.

— Dije que quiero lo miso que Kagome — insistió el hanyô.

— No te preocupes, la casa invita —sacó un papelito de su escote y se lo entregó a Inuyasha— mi número —le guiño el ojo.

— Escúcheme señorita, hágame el amable favor de alejarse de MI novio —le dijo tratando de mantener el control — No sea una ofrecida —le sonrió— ahora, por favor, traiga nuestras bebidas ¿Entiende? —.

La pelirroja le miro molesta y se fue.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome totalmente sonrojado, no daba crédito a los sus orejas habían escuchado.

— Inuyasha ¿Qué pasa? —.

— T… Tu… Di… Dijiste… Novio —se encontraba sorprendido y las palabras apenas le habían dado permiso de sacarlas.

— ¿Eh? Bueno…–se sonrojo, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho —Lo… hice… para… que… te dejara en paz ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? —.

— Eh… Yo…—.

En ese momento llegaron Yuka y Eri con un muchacho cada una a su lado.

— Kagome, hola —la saludó Eri.

— Mira, si viniste con tu novio, el celoso, rebelde y posesivo —comentó Yuka.

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome interrogante.

— Eh… Si… ¿Y Ayumi? —intentó desviar el tema, después hablaría con el sobre eso.

Inuyasha olfateo su nerviosismo, así que también esperaría para después para preguntarle.

— Debe estar por llegar, después de todo estamos aquí por ella —agregó Yuka.

— Más le vale venir, dijo que estaba muy nerviosa y probablemente no vendría, pero Rentsu se sentiría muy triste si no viene, estoy segura que le gusta mucho — Eri comenzaba a impacientarse.

Todos tomaron asiento en el gran sillón alrededor de la mesa, quedando Inuyasha en el centro, Kagome a su izquierda, Eri a la derecha del hanyô, junto a ella su pareja, a la derecha del muchacho estaba la pareja de Yuka y al final se encontraba Yuka.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Hola! —se escucho el saludo de Ayumi.

Ella venia junto a un muchacho, que lograron identificar de inmediato.

— Inuyasha —llamó Kagome— él es…—

— Si —la interrumpió— es Bankotsu –.

— No creo que sea el, debe ser su reencarnación —propuso la pelinegra.

— Aunque se parecen mucho realmente —concluyo el hanyô.

— ¿Los conozco de algún lado? —se acercó Rentsu a la pareja.

— ¿Eh? No —respondió Kagome.

— Bueno, debe ser una confusión mía, disculpen — y tomó asiento junto a Ayumi, quien se encontraba a la izquierda de Kagome.

En ese momento llego la pelirroja que anteriormente les había atendido a la miko y al medio demonio.

— Sus bebidas — las puso sobre la mesa con un poco de molestia— veo que están aquí sus amigos ¿Qué les puedo traer muchachos? —.

— ¿Que tomaron ustedes? —cuestiono Ayumi a Kagome.

— Una limonada —.

— Suena bien. ¿Alguien se opone a que todos pidamos una? —nadie dijo que nada, así que lo tomo como respuesta negativa— Bueno, entonces tráenos otras 6 limonadas por favor—.

La chica apunto en su pequeña libreta y se fue.

Después de 10 minutos llego la chica con sus bebidas y se las entregó.

— ¡Muchachos! —se escucho que anunciaban en un altavoz— ¡A llegado la hora del karaoke en pareja! ¡Así que, tomen a su enamorada chicos y tráiganla a cantar con ustedes! —.

En ese instante Yuka tomó la mano del chico que la acompañaba y lo llevo hacia la gran pantalla en donde se leerían las letras de las canciones, tomando el micrófono y entregándoselo al muchacho, ella tomó otro y escogió una canción de las que se encontraban en la lista del pantalla y comenzaron a cantar.

Cantaron Beautiful, de Ayumi Hamasaki en dúo.

— ¡Wow! Muchachos que emoción ¿Quién sigue? —habló por el micrófono el DJ.

La siguiente en salir con prisa fue Eri, no con tanta prisa como Yuka, pero si emocionada.

Esta vez, quien le entregó el micrófono fue su pareja a ella.

Ellos cantaron Moments, igualmente de Ayumi Hamasaki que estaba modificada como la anterior para que fuera en dúo.

— ¡Hoy están felices chicos! —exclamó nuevamente el DJ— ¿Ahora quien viene? —.

— ¿Quieres ir Ayumi? —le ofreció el Rentsu a la chica.

Ella solo asintió y él tomó su mano para caminar hacia la gran pantalla.

Esta vez ellos escogieron I want you to want to me, de Cheap Trick en dúo.

Al finalizar la canción Rentsu beso a Ayumi ligeramente, estos regresaron a la mesa tomados de la mano.

— ¡Son una bomba! ¡Anímense! ¡Tenemos toda la noche! —.

— Kagome deberías ir tu con tu novio —sugirió Eri— solo faltan ustedes.

La pareja aludida se sonrojó.

— No estoy segura —dijo tímidamente.

— Oh vamos — Yuka tomó de la mano a Kagome y la jalo hasta el escenario.

—No Yuka —pero no pudo evitarlo, de repente se vio enfrente de la gran pantalla de plasma — maldición —.

Vio a su derecha y ahí se encontraba Inuyasha, quien había sido llevado por Eri, sin mucho esfuerzo, pues él no quería dejar sola a la azabache.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamó el DJ— Hoy tenemos a chicos especiales ¿Cómo te llamas linda jovencita? —le acercó el micrófono.

— Ka…Kagome —tartamudeo por el nerviosismo.

— Tú debes ser su pareja. Hacen muy buena pareja, y puedo darme cuenta que hoy vienes con vestimenta clásica, así que esta vez yo escogeré la canción ¿Cuál es tu nombre amigo? —.

— Inuyasha —mencionó con los brazos cruzados con semblante serio por el comentario anteriormente dado, nadie podía decirle a Kagome que era linda, hermosa ni sinónimo alguno, solo él podía hablar así de ella.

Y ni siquiera se lo había dicho… Aun.

— Bien Inuyasha, prepárate para esta canción —le entrego el micrófono —esta canción es con coros —.

La música empezó, por suerte el ver a las amigas de Kagome cantando le había ayudado a entender como funcionada ese aparato.

(N/A: las que están en negritas son las que canta Kagome).

Taiyou ga kyou mo kurayami ni noboru

Kizutsuite yomigaeru yuuki mitai ni

La canción comenzó, Inuyasha empezó a cantar con un todo bastante tímido, apenas se escuchaba, tan solo leía, no quería seguir, pero ya estaba ahí y no quería echarse para atrás saliendo del lugar corriendo, y menos dejando a Kagome sola ahí, pensó en llevársela pero cuando vio el gran interés que ella tenía decidió seguir.

**Me no mae ni yami ga** oshiyosete **kitemo**

Tachimukai buchiyaberu chikara awasete

Aumentó un poco el timbre de su voz y comenzando a dejarse llevar al escuchar a Kagome cantar junto con el combinando ambas voces, le encantó escuchar la hermosa voz de SU pelinegra.

Ima ore wa umarete kita imi o shitta n da

omae to au sono tame da to

Ya estaba cantando casi con toda su energía. Comenzó a analizar la letra de la canción, se sentía identificado con lo que decía, él había pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, pero cuando estaba con Kagome se sentía feliz.

**Ima me o sorasanai de ikou**

Aoki yasei no mama de

Doko ka ni aru taiyou no

Kirameki motomete

Volvió a escuchar la voz de la muchacha junto a él y se sintió feliz, porque quería que lo decía en ese momento, lo que estaba cantando se hiciera realidad, ir por el mismo camino con ella, para siempre.

Saa **onaji kono michi ikou**

Kuraki kouya tsukinukete

Toki o koe tsunaida te

Zutto hanasazu ni hashirou

Y siempre iba a estar con ella, porque era lo que lo quería, permanecer por lo que le quede existencia, sea mucho o poco, junto a ella.

Kotoba ni wa shinai yakusoku ga aru sa

Hibiki au kono kimochi tsuyoi kizuna sa

Y nada podría detenerlo mientras ella estuviera con el.

Yowasa made **zenbu** miserareru **kiseki**

Kono basho ga sagashiteta ore no iru basho

Tada soba ni omae ga iru nara

Ikusen no yaiba ni demo ore wa makenai

Anhelaría un futuro junto a ella, porque ella sentía lo mismo, se lo había dicho, se lo había demostrado.

Ima **dare no sashizu mo ukenai**

Aoki yasei o daite

Haruka ni aru taiyou no

Fumoto o me sashite

Y después de todo esto, se lo diría, ya estaba todo claro, le diría a la que mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo que la amaba, la besaría y abrazaría para no soltarla nunca.

Saa **tori kono michi ikou**

Kanarazu asahi wa noboru

Toki o koe mamoru kara

Hikari no arika e mukaou

Escuchar su voz junto a la de él era lo más hermoso que había oído, y haría lo que sea por seguir escuchándola.

Ima me o sorasanai de ikou

Aoki yasei no mama de

Doko ka ni aru taiyou no

Kirameki motomete

Saa onaji kono michi ikou

Kuraki kouya tsukinukete

Toki o koe tsunaida te

Zutto hanasazu ni hashirou

La canción termino y escucharon cientos de aplausos y algunos ''Viva'', ambos regresaron a sus asientos completamente sonrojados.

— Bueno muchachos esto no termina aquí —el DJ le entrego a una muchacha el micrófono y la sesión de karaoke continuo.

Mientras, en la mesa donde se encontraba el hanyô.

— Kagome, cantas muy bonito, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? — le dijo Eri.

La chica no respondió, estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, la mirada con la que la veía Inuyasha mientras cantaban era… diferente.

Nunca la había visto así, sus ojos reflejaban algo… como si quisiera decirle algo con esa canción.

— ¡Kagome! Estás distraída —la volvió a llamar.

— Perdón Eri, es que estoy algo cansada, me gustaría irme a casa, no hay problema ¿Verdad? —quería irse, quería dejarle completamente claro a Inuyasha cuanto lo amaba, no importaba si él le rechazaba, pero quería saber de una vez por todas que es lo que sentía el.

— No te preocupes, seguramente por tus fuertes enfermedades no debes esforzarte mucho —.

Kagome e Inuyasha salieron de la mesa y también del lugar.

El camino a casa de la muchacha había sido bastante callado, ambos tenían cosas que decir, pero ninguno decía nada.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron al templo, subieron las gradas y entraron a la casa.

— Bueno… Yo… Voy a cambiarme —subió rápidamente a la habitación.

Inuyasha se sentó en una silla y espero.

Tenía que decirle de su decisión, no podía soportar más.

Espero unos minutos y subió lentamente las escaleras, pensando en como le diría, practicando cada palabras que usaría.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación y la golpeó despacio.

— Pasa —se escucho la voz femenina de la muchacha.

Abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación.

Olía a ella, ese agradable olor lo inundaba, todo lo que estaba allí olía ella, se embriagaba sin necesidad de alcohol con el solo hecho de tener su olor tan presente.

— Kagome —la llamó — yo… quería hablar contigo —.

— Supuse que dirías algo así, pero antes de que digas otra cosa, y también quiero decirte algo –.

El chico se quito la gorra y se sentó en la cama.

— Inuyasha. Desde que nos conocimos tú me has protegido, has cuidado de mí, incluso cuando me enferme por mis tonterías. Siempre he insistido en estar junto a ti, aun cuando se todo lo que te ha pasado, después de lo Kikyo insistí más, incluso sabiendo que tu la amabas —intento interrumpirla, pero ello lo evitó— escucha. Porque desde hace mucho yo quería dejar esto completamente claro, tal vez en aquella ocasión no me explique bien, pero ahora quiero decírtelo Inuyasha yo… —.

No pudo decir nada más porque sintió sus labios contra los de ella.

Se sorprendió, bastante, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, fue algo simple, duro solo unos segundos pero transmitió tantas cosas.

— Kagome, ahora soy él quiere hablar —comenzó— tu más que nadie, sabes lo difícil que fue mi vida, desde pequeño siempre me trataron mal, me lastimaron, nunca nadie me acepto, a excepción de mi madre, pero cuando era muy pequeño ella falleció, y me quede solo en el mundo, por tanto tiempo, solo anhelaba dejar de sentirme solo, encontrar a alguien, que no viera como un sucio hanyô, que no me despreciara. Entonces apareció Kikyo —vio a la azabache bajar la mirada— mírame —pidió, ella alzo su mirada— ella fue lo primero que encontré, lo más cercano en ese momento a para dejar de estar solo, aun así, al principio, ni siquiera ella me aceptó, ella me llamaba hibrido, aun si en algún momento sentí algo por ella, fue porque nunca supe lo que era verdaderamente que alguien te quisiera. Después ocurrió lo de Naraku, y la poca confianza se perdió, yo quede sellado, y ella murió me dijo que para seguirme, ella prefirió morir. Y cuando todo estaba perdido, apareciste tú, me quitaste el sello que me dejo dormido por cincuenta años, y me ayudaste a creer de nuevo, me enseñaste a tener amigos. Cuando Kikyo revivió, yo me confundí, y no solo eso, me sentí culpable, porque ella había muerto por mi culpa, y yo tenía que darle algo a cambio, y estuve dispuesto a darle mi vida —la azabache soltó una lagrima— no llores, odio verte llorar —rogo y limpió su lagrima— si tu no hubieras regresado aquel día, si no me hubieras dicho todo aquello, yo me hubiera arrepentido. Me hubiera arrepentido de haberme ido con ella. Porque lo único que me da y que me daba vida en ese momento, eras tu. Porque sin darme cuenta, tú ya eras necesaria para que yo pudiera seguir viviendo. Kagome… esa canción me hizo abrir los ojos, me dio fuerza para decirte todo esto. Kagome yo no quiero seguir con mi vida, ni siquiera con la búsqueda de Naraku, si tu no estas a mi lado. Y eso ni siquiera es suficiente, quiero más —.

— ¿Qué…Qué clase de más? —.

— Esto —volvió a besarla, la abrazo por la cintura y sintió los brazos de ella rodear su cuello, profundizando su beso.

Se separo de ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

—Kagome, yo… quiero que te quedes por siempre conmigo —.

La azabache separo un poco de el

— Inuyasha… yo… siempre estaré contigo, de la forma en que tú quieras, pero… —

—Pero… –se preocupó.

— Quiero que lo digas Inuyasha, di lo que necesito escuchar, por favor, si de verdad lo sientes, dilo —lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

— Kagome… Yo… Te amo —la chica volvió a reforzar su abrazo y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos— ¿Por qué lloras? —.

—Inuyasha. Me haces ten feliz. Yo también, yo también te amo, como no tienes idea —y esta vez lo beso ella a él, sintiéndose libre de hacerlo, sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil por segundo, y alcanzando a escuchar también el del hanyô que aparentemente también corría a esa velocidad.

El beso comenzó a tornarse apasionado, ambos habían esperado por mucho tiempo eso, y ahora tenían toda una vida por disfrutar.

Juntos.

Ambos se separaron sonrojados y se sonrieron.

— Creo que es hora de dormir, pero tengo miedo —comentó la chica — tengo miedo de que mañana al despertar no resulte ser más que un sueño —.

— Te prometo, que todos los sueños que tengas, los hare realidad — y le sonrió de nuevo de esa forma, de la misma forma que cuando estaban en el canta-bar, y ahora sabía el porqué.

— ¿Podemos dormir juntos? —sugirió sonrojada.

El muchacho se sorprendió.

— B… bueno, si quieres —.

— No pienses en eso pervertido —le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza en modo de juego—.

— Bien, entonces vamos a dormir —.

Deshicieron la cama y ambos se metieron debajo delas cobijas.

Inuyasha abrazo a Kagome por la cintura pegando la espalda de esta a su pecho.

— Duerme bien Kagome —besó su cabello.

— Me gusta escuchar que digas mi nombre —dijo con los ojos cerrados.

— Kagome —la llamó.

— ¿Mmmm? —.

— Ahora que todo está claro ¿Puedo deshacerme de Koga? —.

— Vamos Inuyasha, dejemos que Ayame se ocupe de él —esperando que se quedara conforme con su repuesta.

— Pero ahora que tú aceptaste, puedo hacerle pagar por todo lo que intentó —.

— Si tú haces eso, tendré que castigarte — refiriéndose a los oswaris que podría decirle.

— Pero… —.

— Nada de peros, o tendré que castigarte ahora mismo —.

— Pero no puedes evitar que tenga su merecido, y cuando menos lo esperes pasara —.

— Si, si claro —.

— Te amo —.

— Yo también. —

De repente, una duda la asaltó.

¿Qué pasaría con Kikyo?

— Inuyasha —.

— Dime —.

— ¿Que ocurrirá con Kikyo? —

— Sabía que preguntarías eso, no te preocupes, le diré la decisión que hemos tomado, y que no iré con ella al infierno, y si ella no lo acepta, veremos que hacer, porque si intenta separarme de ti, sería capaz de matarla —.

— ¿De verdad? —no podía creer que fuera capaz de matar a su antiguo amor, por ella.

— Si, porque como decía la canción, descubrí que contigo es donde pertenezco, y nadie me lo va a quitar —.

Ambos se quedaron callados y dejaron que Morfeo los llevara al mundo de los sueños (Mierda! Tengo sueño! Yo también quiero dormir! Son 11:45pm! Pero quiero terminar, AHORA).

A la mañana siguiente partieron al Sengoku, les dijeron a todos de su decisión, y después buscaron a Kikyo, por suerte ella entendía todo y les dejo ser felices, Koga al enterarse no quiso aceptarlo al principio, pero tras un poco de insistencia decidió que cumpliría con la promesa que le había hecho a Ayame.

Aun faltaban muchas cosas pendientes, Naraku, conseguir todos los fragmentos, y ver hacían con la perla, pero de algo estaban seguros, nadie iba a separarlos, porque ahora que sabían que compartían ese sentimiento, nadie podría destruirlo.

Ambos se complementaban.

Ellos eran el hanyô y la miko que tendrían una larga vida juntos, sin importar que les dijeran que estaba mal, porque no esta mal amar, y ellos no hacían nada más que amarse.

FIN

¡No puedo creerlo!

Ya termine mi primer One-shot!

Me tomo muchísimo tiempo, pero aquí esta, son las 11:51pm del 18 de febrero del año 2012, y he aquí terminado, no sean duros conmigo, es el primer fanfic que subo, he escrito varios, pero no estoy muy segura de como se vean.

¿Qué piensan sobre la aparición de la rencarnación de Bankotsu?

Y por si tienen dudas, si, Inuyasha canta MUUUUUY bien. (Hemorragia nasal)

Acepto críticas, para bien y para mal.

Onegai corríjanme en lo que estoy mal, me ayudaran a mejorar, para que cuando ya este lista para publicar mis otros fanfics pueda revisarlos bien y corregirlos como es adecuado.

Tennyoukai se despide.

¡Onegai!

¡Dejen Review!

¡Cuidense!

PD: espero que conozcan esta canción, y la amo, y si la conocen deben saber que la canta Kappei Yamaguchi para Inuyasha específicamente, y que junto a Satsuki Yukino.

Quienes son los seiyuus de Inuyasha y Kagome respetivamente.

¡Mata ashita!

¡Qué buda los proteja!

N/D: ok... lo acabo de subir... sean gentiles, onegai!


End file.
